Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-axis rotation system and method, and more particularly a system and method that allows a practitioner to position or rotate a human body along three axes, independently from one another, in order to diagnose or treat at least one system of the human body.
Description of Related Art
Many patients with brain injuries, neurodevelopmental disorders, or neurodegenerative disorders have impaired motor and cognitive capabilities. It is well evidenced that basic and complex motor and cognitive functions have direct and indirect dependencies on head, neck, and ocular movements. The vestibular and ocular organs are primary sensors, which help our brain understand our spatial orientation and how to interact in our environment. The ability to measure head, neck, and eye movements and quantify deficiencies enables an opportunity to therapeutically rehabilitate these organs and improve human performance.
Systems for rotating a human body for the purpose of diagnosing and treating the human vestibular system are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,800,062, 7,559,766 and 8,702,631 all describe such systems. However, none of those systems are capable of rotating the human body in three different axes, which are perpendicular to one another and allow for rotation or positioning about each the three different axes independently of one another, and without limitation on the degree of rotation or position. As described below in the detailed written description, the system of the present invention implements several different features and technologies that differentiate it from the prior art.